


Le poids de la couronne

by lastwagontrainhopper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Politics, Post-Canon, Royai - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwagontrainhopper/pseuds/lastwagontrainhopper
Summary: L'histoire de Roy et Riza ne s'est pas terminée au Jour Promis. Elle ne s'est même pas terminée lorsque Roy est devenu président. Mais alors qu'Edward découvre de quoi à l'air le quotidien pour le Führer et son garde du corps, il se demande combien de temps ils pourront continuer à vivre ainsi avant que l'un d'eux ne craquent.Royai.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7





	Le poids de la couronne

Voir Roy Mustang en habit de civil était une chose qui n’avait jamais cessé de surprendre Edward. Des vêtements ordinaires avaient l’air si déplacés à la place de son éternel uniforme bleu qu’Ed avait l’impression qu’on avait découpé la tête de Mustang et l’avait transplanté sur le corps de quelqu’un d’autre. Durant ses années en tant que State alchemist, il avait rarement côtoyé son supérieur en dehors des quartiers généraux ou d’une opération militaire; en fait, ce n’était qu’après le Promised Day qu’il avait réalisé, avec un certain choc, que Mustang avait bel et bien une vie en dehors de l’armée.

À sa défense, la vie domestique de Mustang avait toujours été en arrière-plan de sa carrière, et c’était devenu d’autant plus vrai depuis qu’il était devenu Führer. À l’entendre parler, il avait eu si peu de temps libre dans les deux dernières années qu’il n’avait même pas parcouru toutes les salles de son manoir présidentiel – quoique cela relevait sûrement plus de la vantardise que d’une réelle plainte. Dans tous les cas, Ed sentait que la visite du Führer et de son garde du corps à Youswell n’était pas sans lien avec ce manque de vacance.

« Ridicule, » avait réfuté Mustang d’un geste de la main quand Ed avait avancé cette hypothèse. « Nous ne sommes pas en vacances : nous faisons une inspection d’une ville en pleine effervescence qui a attiré l’attention de Central. Il faut bien que quelqu’un vienne vérifier que tout ce que l’on dit est vrai! »

Effectivement, Youswell n’avait plus rien à voir avec la petite ville minière que Ed et Al avaient visité au début de leur voyage. Sa proximité avec le désert, qui la condamnait auparavant à un climat rude et une absence de voyageurs, avait d’un coup fait sa fortune : elle était devenue le dernier arrêt sur la ligne de chemin de fer reliant Amestris à l’empire de Xin, et des milliers de marchants xinois s’y arrêtaient chaque jour pour vendre leur marchandise. La ville comptait une dizaine de marchés improvisés à ciel ouvert comme celui qu’ils traversaient, où accents, odeurs et couleurs se mélangeaient dans un chaos organisé. Des tissus suspendus en hauteur protégeaient la marchandise du soleil de midi et offrait au trio de visiteurs un répit bienvenu, après des heures à sillonner les rues brûlantes de la ville.

« Et tu voudrais me faire croire, » répondit Edward en évitant un vendeur qui les dépassa à la course, « que personne d’autre que le Führer ne pouvait venir faire un rapport? » Il marchait à la gauche de Mustang, une mallette balancée par-dessus son épaule. « Je savais bien que le gouvernement d’Amestris était incompétent, mais j’ignorais qu’il l’était à ce point! »

« Edward, souvient toi ce qu’on t’a dit », l’avertit Riza en observant un kiosque d’armes antiques. Contrairement à son habitude, elle marchait au même niveau que Mustang, à sa droite, et était elle aussi en civil.

« Incognito, oui, oui, je sais. Honnêtement, Hawkeye, je suis surpris que tu ai été d’accord avec ça. Aucun garde, dans une ville sans quartier militaire? »

Mustang lui lança un regard incendiaire. « Fullmetal, j’apprécierais si tu pouvais éviter de remettre en question ce qui m’a pris tant d’effort à obtenir. On a eu beaucoup de discussions à ce sujet. »

« C’est vrai, Ed, que plus de mesure de sécurité me rendrait plus confortable. » répondit Riza comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « Mais Mustang a raison sur un point : passer incognito, lorsque ça marche, est rudement efficace, et Youswell est un endroit idéal pour cela. Son visage n’est pas connu aussi loin de Central, et la région est assez paisible. Presque personne n’est au courant que nous sommes ici – tu es le seul civil à le savoir, d’ailleurs. »

Roy mit ses mains dans ses poches d’un air nonchalant. « Et pour répondre à ta question – effectivement, j’aurai pu choisir n’importe qui pour venir faire ce boulot. Mais je dois avouer que lorsque j’ai vu passer la demande d’un rapport sur Youswell, je n’ai pas pu résister à l’idée d’une petite sortie en dehors des quartiers généraux. J’étais curieux de voir les effets de notre chemin de fer… » son regard s’arrêta sur un stand de brochette d’une viande inconnue, « …et puis j’ai toujours voulu goûter à de la cuisine xinoise! » , il conclut avec un sourire en direction de Hawkeye, qui leva les yeux au ciel d’un air amusé.

Les trois s’arrêtèrent devant le stand et achetèrent quelques mystérieuses brochettes, puis s’assirent sur le bord d’une fontaine pour les manger. Dans la grande place qui les entourait, la nourriture avait été remplacée par des bibelots et des objets d’arts que les artisans exposaient sur des draps déposés au sol.

« Et aucun de vos généraux n’est opposé à ça? » demanda Edward la bouche pleine, en songeant à Armstrong et aux quatre hommes austères qui avaient encadrés Mustang lors de son inauguration.

Ce dernier mordit avec précaution dans un cube de viande et haussa les épaules. « Ils me croient enfermé à double tours dans mon bureau, et Janie leur assure que je suis d’une humeur particulièrement mauvaise ; ça devrait suffire à les maintenir à distance. L’avantage de ma position, c’est que personne n’oserait débarquer dans mon bureau à l’improviste. » Il s’essuya la bouche avec son mouchoir de poche et jeta un regard de côté à Edward. « Cette visite n’est pas uniquement pour le plaisir, cependant. J’ai beau ne pas être élu, la stabilité de mon gouvernement dépend de ce la population pense de moi et de la situation du pays. Et ce n’est pas en parcourant Amestris avec ma _suite royale_ que je vais apprendre ça. » 

« À ce propos, » Hawkeye lui fit un petit coup de coude, « à 4 heures, près du vendeur de perle. »

Edward jeta un regard discret dans la direction, mais rien n’attira son attention, à part un grand homme au teint pâle qui s’intéressait à un collier. Quand il retourna la tête, il vu Mustang jeter à Hawkeye un regard agréablement surpris. « Intéressant. »

Edward voulu demander pourquoi, mais les deux changèrent le sujet abruptement, et il se ravisa ; il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas se mêler des choses de l’armée qui ne le concernaient pas. De toute façon, ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il était venu rencontrer Mustang.

Une des premières résolutions du nouveau Fuhrer avait été de supprimer le programme des State Alchemist. Cela en avait surpris plus d’un : après tout, c’était grâce à son alchimie que Roy Mustang avait commencé à gravir les échelons et avait bâti sa réputation. Mais pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, cette décision n’avait rien d’étonnante. Mustang avait vu des officiers se lancer dans l’alchimie en quête de promotion, des d’alchimistes tenter l’expérience de trop afin de garder leur certification, des adolescents s’engager à contre cœur dans le service militaire pour accéder à des archives. L’alchimie était par essence une science dangereuse et tentatrice, et l’enchainer au monde militaire n’avaient fait qu’empirer les choses.

À la place, un programme d’alchimie civil avait été mis en place, et les documents de Central avaient été mis à la disposition des étudiants et des chercheurs. Les textes les plus dangereux, ceux qui avaient attrait à la transmutation humaine, à la pierre philosophale, aux créations de chimères et autres opérations désormais interdites, avaient quant à eux été détruit définitivement.

Ou en tout cas, c’était ce que la version officielle des choses racontait. En vérité, Mustang avait trop l’âme d’un scientifique pour avoir pu su résoudre à détruire ces sources de connaissances ; mais il savait quel danger elles représentaient si jamais elles tombaient dans les mauvaises mains. Quelques mois après son inauguration, il avait invité Edward à Central, sous le prétexte d’une réunion de son ancienne escouade, et lui avait proposé un marché. Lorsque des documents interdits étaient découverts, ils seraient envoyés à Resembool pour être étudié et gardé en sécurité.

Ed avait honte de se l’avouer, mais la première chose qu’il avait ressenti devant cette idée était de l’excitation. La vie domestique lui plaisait, et entre Winry, ses enfants en bas âge et son livre d’introduction à l’alchimie, il ne manquait pas de chose à faire. Mais la recherche – parcourir des livres entiers à la recherche d’une réponse, découvrir des pans de l’alchimie dont il ignorait l’existence, s’attaquer à une nouvelle théorie comme si c’était une énigme à résoudre – tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Al n’avait cessé de faire des nouvelles découvertes dans ses voyages en Xin, mais les investigations qu’Ed pouvait mener à Resembool étaient limitées.

Il avait tout de même trouvé la proposition étrange : Mustang ne pouvait-il pas penser à un endroit plus sain et sauf pour ces livres qu’une maison au fond de la campagne? Mais lorsqu’il était allé le voir à Central, tout était devenu clair. Mustang avait beau être devenu Führer, il ne faisait pas plus confiance en personnel militaire qu’auparavant, au contraire : sa méfiance semblait s’être transformée en paranoïa, et il ne laisserait jamais quelqu’un de l’armée s’occuper de ces textes. De plus, Mustang pouvait être sûr qu’Ed ne se laisserait pas tenter par les rituels interdits qu’il étudiait : il ne pouvait plus faire d’alchimie, et de toute façon, il avait appris à se tenir loin de ce genre d’expérience – cette leçon lui avait couté un bras, une jambe et un frère.

Et ainsi, à chaque fois que son devoir l’amenait à l’Est, Mustang invitait Edward à le rejoindre et à lui raconter ses trouvailles les plus intéressantes. Le Führer ne voulait pas connaitre les détails lugubres ; mais certains livres interdits contenaient des avancées utiles pour d’autres domaines de l’alchimie, et c’était ce qu’il souhaitait savoir. Et puis, Edward ne recevait pas que des textes sinistres : on lui envoyait aussi les notes de recherche que personne à Central n’avait réussi à décoder, ou les théories particulièrement compliquées. Il était un génie, après tout.

Les deux hommes passèrent donc l’après-midi réfugié dans l’ombre d’un café à échanger des hypothèses, écoutés d’une oreille par Hawkeye qui surveillait les alentours en sirotant un thé xinois. Ed ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais il attendait ces longues discussions avec impatience : bien que Mustang n’ait pas fait de recherche depuis très longtemps, il avait un esprit vif et était capable de comprendre les théories qu’Ed élaborait et d’en pointer les faiblesses. Lui aussi semblait apprécier leurs échanges – c’était un retour à sa passion d’adolescent, et sûrement un changement agréable de son travail du quotidien.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Hawkeye les ramena à la réalité.

« Si on veut être de retour à East City à une heure raisonnable, il ne faut pas trop tarder, monsieur. »

Mustang leva ses bras en l’air et s’étira bruyamment sur sa chaise. « Ah, vous avez raison, Capitaine. Le devoir nous appelle, comme toujours. » Il se leva à contrecoeur et enfila sa veste, à l’instar d’Ed et d’Hawkeye. « Dans tous les cas, Clarke sera déçu d’apprendre que le code du carnet jaune demeure un mystère. Elle avait misé beaucoup d’espoir sur le « grand » Fullmetal Alchemist. »

« Hey, il faudrait me laisser un peu de temps, aussi! Je n’ai pas que ça à faire, vous savez. Quelques mois et cette affaire sera réglée. »

Mustang soupira et jeta un regard plaintif à Hawkeye. « Si vraiment c’est aussi rapide, tu devras venir nous le montrer toi-même. Je doute qu’on arrive à ressortir de Central avant Noël. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi défaitiste, Monsieur. Je suis sûr qu’il y aura un entrainement commun quelque part en campagne qui exigera absolument votre présence. »

« Hawkeye! Même toi, tu l’aides à échapper à son travail, maintenant? » Ed secoua la tête d’un air découragé. « Je me demande vraiment comment est-ce que ce pays continuer de fonctionner. »

« J’imagine que pour ça, il faut remercier notre premier ministre. Moi, je ne suis là que pour les photos, » répondit Mustang avec un sourire en coin.

Les trois continuèrent de bavarder en sortant du magasin et en marchant vers la gare. La température était plus agréable, à présent, et la foule avait commencée à se dissiper.

« Et as-tu eu des nouvelles de Al, récemment? » demanda Hawkeye. « Cela fait quelques temps que nous n’avons pas reçu de lettre de sa part. »

Ed secoua la tête. « Non, rien de nouveau de mon côté. Mais je ne m’inquiète pas trop : l’empire de Xin est vaste, et il m’a prévenu que le service de poste n’était pas toujours très fiable. Et puis, il est plus que capable de se défendre, alors inutile que je me fasse du souci. »

Mustang leva un sourcil amusé. « Je me demande qui tu essayes de convaincre comme ça. »

Ed sourit et haussa les épaules. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez; on n’arrête pas d’être un grand frère. »

Lorsque la voiture de Mustang apparut au coin de la rue, il laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

« Et ben, je vois que le boulot vient avec quelques avantages. Notre Führer se croit trop important pour prendre le train? »

« Nous avons quelques autres visites à faire éparpillées dans l’Est, demain » expliqua Hawkeye en sortant les clés. « Veux-tu qu’on te dépose à la gare de East City? Ça te sauvera un billet. »

« Pourquoi pas ; tant que Mustang arrête de me harceler avec ses questions. »

« Quelques heures de travail intellectuel, je comprends que ce soit trop pour ton jeune cerveau, Fullmetal. Je peux conduire? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Ça me fera un peu de vacance, moi aussi. »

Mustang attrapa les clés et se dirigea vers la place du conducteur en passant devant Hawkeye. Il ouvrit la portière et mit son pied sur le rebord de la voiture.

La suite se déroula en un instant.

Alors que Mustang se hissait dans le véhicule, Ed vu Hawkeye tourner la tête d’un coup vif, saisir le col du Führer et le tirer brutalement vers l’arrière. En reculant, elle chercha Edward du regard et lui cria quelque chose ; mais avant que les paroles n’aient le temps de faire leur chemin dans son crâne, le monde fut retourné à l’envers.

Ed sentit une force le propulser dans les airs et une vague de chaleur le frappa de plein fouet. Un tonnerre remplit ses oreilles ; il eut le temps de se demander dans quelle direction était le sol avant de sentir son torse s’écraser contre une surface dure, soufflant l’air de ses poumons et faisant claquer ses dents.

Petit à petit, il reprit le contrôle de ses sens. Il n’entendait rien d’autre qu’un sifflement aigu. Sa bouche était pleine de terre ; il tenta de la recracher, mais réalisa qu’il avait toujours le visage contre le sol. Avec précaution, il se redressa en s’appuyant sur ses avant-bras et ouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir fermé.

Lorsque le monde eut cessé de tourner, il s’assit et regarda autour de lui.

L’avant de la voiture du Führer n’était rien d’autre qu’un tas de métal tordu et fumant. La banquette avant avait complètement disparue ; Edward apercevait un morceau de volant quelques mètres devant son pied droit. Une partie de son cerveau se demanda comment Mustang allait faire pour conduire cette ferraille jusqu’à East City.

Tout d’un coup, il se rappela ce qu’il s’était passé.

Immédiatement, ses instincts de combat reprirent le dessus. Ed s’observa rapidement de haut en bas : il avait mal partout, mais rien ne lui apparaissait cassé et il ne saignait pas. Il se mit debout et chercha Mustang et Hawkeye du regard ; il aperçut deux silhouettes non loin du véhicule à travers la fumée, et courut du mieux qu’il put dans leur direction.

Les deux avaient une allure terrible – sûrement comme lui, s’il pouvait se voir en ce moment – mais semblaient en vie. Hawkeye était accroupie au-dessus de Mustang, couché sur le côté, le visage crispé de douleur. Ed ne tarda pas à découvrir pourquoi : sa jambe droite était couverte de sang, une tâche rouge qui s’élargissait malgré l’épaisseur du manteau qu’Hawkeye avait attaché autour et la pression qu’elle maintenait à deux mains. La main gauche de Mustang pressait un autre bout de tissu sur son avant-bras droit, qui avait été enroulé comme un pansement. Comment Hawkeye avait-elle eu le temps de faire tout cela, Ed n’en avait aucune idée.

Elle leva la tête en l’entendant approcher. « Edward, tu n’es pas blessé? »

Sa voix était ferme et il n’y avait pas trace de surprise ou de choc sur son visage. Elle avait simplement l’air concentré, comme elle l’avait été en observant les brochettes quelques heures auparavant.

« Oui, ça va, mais… »

Sans le laisser finir, elle lui lança un petit objet en métal. C’était une montre d’alchimiste, sans doute celle de Mustang.

« Arrête-nous une voiture ; il faut le transporter à l’hôpital! »

Ed acquiesça et courut vers la rue la plus proche. Il ignorait si la montre d’alchimiste fit de l’effet, ou bien si c’était le cratère fumant non loin de lui, mais un conducteur s’arrêta rapidement et leur fit signe de monter. Il aida Hawkeye à trainer le Führer jusqu’au véhicule.

« Monsieur, j’ai besoin que vous arrêtiez d’essayer de parler et que vous vous concentriez à garder la pression sur votre bras. Nous sommes presque à l’hôpital. »

Le trajet sembla ne durer qu’un instant. Mustang tressaillait à chaque bosse sur la route de terre mais ne disait rien, les yeux fermés. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital de la ville, et il fut rapidement soulevé par deux infirmiers et amené à l’intérieur.

Les deux tentèrent de rentrer dans le bâtiment à sa suite, mais ils furent tout de suite interceptés par des employés à l’air inquiet. Ce n’était pas surprenant : avec leur vêtements déchirés et couvert de sang, Ed et Hawkeye avaient l’air presque en aussi mauvais état que l’homme qu’ils avaient amené ici. Après avoir constaté qu’ils n’avaient rien de plus grave que des bosses et quelques coupures, on les fit patienter dans un couloir durant quelques minutes interminables avant qu’une infirmière ne se dirige vers eux.

Elle enleva son masque et écarquilla les yeux devant leur allure.

« C’est vous qui avez amené le blessé ici, c’est ça? » Après leur hochement de tête, elle continua. « Nous venons de l’amener au bloc opératoire. Il a plusieurs morceaux de métal logés dans la jambe et un plus petit dans le bras qu’il faudra retirer. L’opération ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »

« Parfait. J’imagine que vous vous doutez que ces bouts de métal ne se sont pas rendus là par hasard. » Hawkeye sortit une médaille d’une poche de son pantalon et lui montra. « L’homme qui a été blessé et moi sommes des officiers de l’armée Amestrienne, et nous venons d’être attaqués. Je vais devoir poster des soldats aux entrées de ce bâtiment et monter la garde dans sa chambre une fois que l’opération sera finie. »

La vue des insignes militaires et du grade de capitaine de Hawkeye ne sembla pas impressionner l’infirmière.

« Vous pouvez amener des soldats si vous voulez, tant qu’ils n’embêtent personne. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais pour limiter les risques d’infection, seule la famille proche du patient est admise dans la chambre d’hôpital immédiatement après une opération. Êtes-vous un membre de sa famille? »

Hawkeye hésita une demi-seconde. « Non. Mais je suis son assistante, et j’ai l’obligation de veiller sur lui. Je ne peux pas faire ça sans avoir un visuel sur lui. »

« Désolé, Miss, mais il faudra attendre un peu. Les visites sont ouvertes aux collèges après 24 heures. »

Hawkeye eut un petit mouvement de recul et cligna des yeux, comme si le mot « collègue » l’avait frappée au visage. Son expression se durcit.

« Je suis sûre », elle reprit d’un ton glacial, « que vous pouvez faire exception dans des circonstances pareilles. »

L’infirmière fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.

« Hey, nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital militaire : vous ne pouvez pas me donner des ordres. Ce n’est pas moi qui décide des règles, et les règles sont : famille proche seulement. C’est clair? »

« Tout ça est ridicule! » Ed avança d’un pas. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux : ils n’allaient tout de même pas se laisser arrêter par un stupide règle! « Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui est-ce qu’on est en train de parler? »

Avant qu’il ne puisse continuer, Hawkeye posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ed »,fit-elle d’un ton sec, « arrête. »

Il la regarda, confus. Pourquoi n’en profitait-elle pas pour utiliser l’autorité du Führer quand elle en avait besoin? Il était le chef militaire du pays, après tout! Mais Hawkeye secoua la tête, et il referma la bouche.

L’infirmière toisa Ed avec dédain.

« Tu es dans l’armée, toi aussi? »

Il se retourna vers elle et rie un coup.

« Oh non, pas moi. Je n’ai aucune envie d’y être. » Une idée lui vint soudainement. « Hey, cet homme est le parrain d’un de mes fils! Ça compte comme de la famille proche, non? »

L’infirmière laissa échapper un long soupir, visiblement pressée de quitter cette conversation.

« D’accord, ça va pour vous. La secrétaire à l’entrée vous dira son numéro de chambre quand il sortira. » Elle se tourna vers Hawkeye. « Ces règles servent à protéger la santé et l’intimité des patients ; elles ne sont pas là pour le plaisir. Ne l’oubliez pas. »

Dès qu’elle fut éloignée, Ed se tourna vers Hawkeye, qui n’avait pas bougé. « Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé leur dire que c’est le Führer? Ils n’auraient pas pu s’opposer à ça! »

Hawkeye rangea son médaillon et tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux. « Il faut continuer de garder l’anonymat autant que possible, Ed. Quelqu’un a appris que Roy viendrait ici, quelqu’un qui n’était pas supposé le savoir, et nous allons devoir découvrir qui c’est. »

Ed acquiesça. « Dans tous les cas, ne t’inquiète pas. Je m’en fous de ce que cette fille a dit ; je vais te faire rentrer en douce. »

« Non, pas besoin. »

« Hein? »

« Je vais te laisser veiller sur lui pendant quelques temps, Ed. J’ai d’autre choses à faire : il faut que je fasse venir des soldats de confiance de East City et que j’aille récupérer mes armes dans le coffre de la voiture. J’ai perdu mon pistolet dans l’explosion. »

Son visage était de marbre, et elle avait pris sa voix militaire qu’elle utilisait pour donner des ordres à des subalternes ; mais Ed n’était pas dupe.

« Hawkeye… » il commença d’une voix douce.

« Edward. » Son ton était tranchant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « On a d’autres problèmes en ce moment. »

Il déglutit et acquiesça. Hawkeye tourna les talons et se partit rapidement vers l’entrée de l’hôpital.

Les heures suivantes passèrent comme un coup de vent. Ed était tendu, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir de l’hôpital, redoutant une autre explosion soudaine ou l’apparition d’ennemi qui aurait bien du mal à repousser, sans arme et sans alchimie. Il savait combien il avait dû en couter à Hawkeye de laisser Mustang sous sa protection, et il ne pouvait pas prendre cela à la légère. La tension et l’électricité qui régnaient dans l’air le mettait à cran : les incidents de ce genre ne devaient pas être très fréquents, ici, et il entendait les gens discuter en regardant dans sa direction.

Après quelque temps, on l’envoya dans une chambre d’hôpital où reposait Mustang, toujours sous anesthésie. Pour autant qu’Edward pouvait le voir, il semblait bien aller : son bras droit était entouré des bandages blancs, comme l’était sûrement sa jambe, sous les couvertures. Il avait l’air plus pâle que d’habitude, mais au soulagement de Ed, son visage n’était plus crispé de douleur.

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, Ed vu le soleil se coucher et la nuit s’’installer. Finalement, il aperçut les lueurs des plusieurs véhicules militaires s’immobiliser devant l’hôpital, et une dizaine de figures bleues en sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des voix de l’autre bord de la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Quatre soldats venaient de s’arrêter devant la chambre, l’un d’entre eux dans un débat animé avec une infirmière ; Ed se doutait que c’était le même débat qu’Hawkeye avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

Deux soldats se tournèrent vers lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi? »

« À votre avis? Il fallait bien que quelqu’un surveille le….le surveille, » Ed répondit avec mauvaise humeur.

Les soldats le regardèrent de bas en haut.

« On s’en occupe, à partir de maintenant. Tu peux y aller. »

Ed s’apprêta à protester, mais la fatigue s’abattit sur lui tout d’un coup comme un poids qu’on lâchait sur ses épaules, et il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas cessés d’être tendu depuis l’incident. Il salua les soldats et s’éloigna d’un pas lent.

En traversant l’hôpital, il croisa d’autres officiers marchant à toute vitesse, l’air sérieux. Certains avaient leur arme sortis, attirant des regards nerveux du personnel médical et des patients. Ed arriva enfin à l’entrée, où le va et vient des soldats était encore plus important. Des ordres étaient lancés dans toutes les directions ; mais heureusement personne ne portait attention à lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il désirait davantage : s’asseoir, se changer, ou tomber endormi.

En sortant du bâtiment, il aperçut Hawkeye assise seule sur des marches, à l’écart du groupe de soldats. Il s’approcha, surpris de ne pas la trouver debout à donner des ordres. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne sembla pas l’entendre et sursauta quand il s’assis à côté d’elle.

« Il va bien », fit-il en répondant à sa question silencieuse. « Des soldats sont arrivés à sa chambre et ont pris le relai. Quand ils m’ont vu, ils m’ont vite envoyé me coucher. » Il tenta un petit sourire.

Hawkeye l’imita sans conviction. « Oui, on m’a donné un ordre similaire. »

Elle avait effectivement l’air mal au point, Ed réalisa soudain, bien plus que lui. Lorsqu’il avait aidé à transporter Mustang, un peu de sang avait taché ses habits ; mais les pantalons et la chemise de Hawkeye étaient couvert de sang séché, évidemment pas le sien, dont elle avait aussi des traces sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Les épaules courbées, elle gardait ses bras croisés contre son ventre et semblait frissonner dans la fraicheur nocturne. Ed se demanda où était passé son manteau, avant de se souvenir de la façon dont elle l’avait utilisé pour panser la jambe de Mustang ; il était sûrement irrécupérable. Plus que tout, Hawkeye semblait fatiguée, d’une façon dont il l’avait rarement vu être auparavant.

Il hésita, puis retira son propre manteau, qui était à peu près intact, et le posa sur ses épaules. Une partie de son esprit se souvint d’un moment où Hawkeye avait fait le même geste pour lui, il y a très longtemps. Il s’attendait presque à ce qu’elle le refuse, mais elle ne réagit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il va bien s’en tirer, tu sais, » dit-il après un moment. « J’ai entendu des docteurs discuter. Il pourra sûrement marcher sans problème d’ici quelques mois. »

Hawkeye prit finalement les coins de son manteau et le serra contre elle. Elle soupira.

« Je sais qu’il va bien s’en tirer. Je l’ai vu se remettre de pire que ça. » Son regard se perdait dans la noirceur en face d’eux. « Mais c’était beaucoup trop proche. »

« Ça, c’est sûr. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu réagir aussi rapidement. »

« C’est un genre de bombe qui se fixe sous un véhicule et qui s’active au poids. Pas très sophistiqué ; ça alourdit la voiture et on peut voir la différence de mouvement quand quelqu’un y embarque. » Elle gratta une croute de sang sur son bras avec un air soucieux. « La dernière fois qu’on a eu affaire avec une bombe pareille, je l’ai trouvé en inspectant la voiture avant d’y monter. Mais aujourd’hui...personne n’était supposé savoir que nous étions ici… »

Ed fronça les sourcils. « Hey, Hawkeye, personne ne va te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu lui as sauvé la vie! »

« Je sais. Mais c’était un coup de chance. Si j’avais réagi une demi-seconde plus tard, il serait mort. Si j’avais été un mètre plus loin, il serait mort. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire? Ceux qui posé cette bombe ont mal prévu leur coup. D’habitude, c’est moi qui monte dans la voiture en premier dans le siège conducteur ; une bombe qui détonne aussi vite n’aurait probablement touché que moi et pas Roy, ce qui n’est certainement pas ce qu’ils voulaient. Et le rayon d’explosion de la bombe était trop limité : peut-être parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas faire de victimes inutiles, ou bien ils n’avaient pas les moyens d’en faire une plus puissante. C’était une attaque mal conçue et simpliste; et pourtant, elle a failli marcher. Alors…imagine lorsque que quelqu’un de compétent décidera de tenter son coup. »

Ed repensa au coup d’état qui avait été déjoué quelques mois après l’inauguration de Mustang; ses réformes pour diminuer le pouvoir de l’armée ne l’avaient pas rendu très populaire chez les militaires. Il avait même dû utiliser son alchimie pour se défendre, d’après ce que les rumeurs disaient. Et puis il y avait les pays voisins, dont les relations avec Amestris étaient toujours tendues, qui serait sûrement heureux de voir son chef militaire assassiné. Mustang ne manquait certainement pas d’ennemis.

Hawkeye regarda vers le ciel et pris une grande respiration. Après un long silence, elle reprit d’une voix douce.

« On est si proche de la fin, et Roy a déjà accompli tellement de choses…Mais on dirait que plus on s’approche du but, plus l’avenir est incertain. J’ai l’impression que sa vie, et la mienne, et tout ce que l’on a accompli tient en équilibre comme un château de carte. Et il suffira d’un moment malchanceux, d’un instant où j’arrête d’être vigilante pour que tout s’écroule sur le sol. »

Ed se rappela soudain la vitesse à laquelle Hawkeye avait réagie après l’incident, sans sembler surprise que leur journée de vacance se transforme d’un coup en situation de vie ou de mort. Pour être si efficace, devait-elle être constamment sur le qui-vive, à attendre la prochaine attaque? Ed lui lança un regard : elle regardait toujours vers le haut, une expression peinée sur le visage.

« Il y a juste tellement de chose sur la balance, pour Amestris, évidemment, mais aussi pour nous deux… Il y a des jours où la vie de Roy semble être une responsabilité trop lourde à porter. Mais d’un autre côté, ce n’est pas une responsabilité que je pourrais confier à n’importe qui d’autre, alors…me voilà. » Elle fixa ses pieds. « Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais continuer avec ce genre de vie. Pour être honnête…ça commence à m’épuiser. »

Ed ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce que cela faisait de vivre sur le fil du rasoir durant des années, jamais réellement à l’abri du danger ; même lors de ses aventures de State Alchemist, il avait généralement été celui qui commençait les combats, et pas l’inverse.

Et Hawkeye…Ed ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi défaite, aussi vulnérable. Depuis qu’il la connaissait, elle était la personne calme et rassurante, solide comme un roc peu importe les circonstances. Plus d’une fois, elle l’avait réconfortée et conseillée lors de sa quête ; il aurait aimé pouvoir rendre la faveur.

Il n’avait rien à dire qui pourrait réellement lui remonter le moral ; et puis, Ed n’avait jamais été le meilleur avec les mots. Alors il se tut ; il resta simplement là, assis à côté d’elle, et ils attendirent le lever du soleil en silence.

\----

Quand Ed vint le visiter pour la deuxième fois, en matinée, Mustang avait repris conscience. Deux soldats gardaient sa chambre, mais ils n’avaient pas été admis à l’intérieur. Ce n’était pas bien grave : plus le temps passait, plus les chances d’une deuxième attaque étaient faibles, surtout avec une douzaine d’officiers entourant l’hôpital.

« Enfin réveillé, hein? Ça t’en a pris, du temps. »

« Même quand je suis grièvement blessé, tu te montres toujours aussi insolent, Fullmetal. Incroyable. » Mustang se redressa pour s’asseoir à l’aide de ses avant-bras, dissimulant un grognement de douleur. « Où est Riza? »

« Elle va bien. Elle ne peut pas encore venir, les visites sont limitées à la « famille proche » et tout ça. »

Une ombre passa furtivement sur le visage de Mustang.

« Et bien, heureusement que le membre de ma famille préféré Edward Elric était dans le coin, » fit il avec un sourire sarcastique. « Tu lui dira que je vais bien. Je ne veux pas qu’elle ne s’inquiète pour rien. » 

Ed leva un sourcil, sceptique. « Et est-ce que c’est vrai? »

« Et bien, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça ne m’a pas fait pas du bien, » il fit en pointant sa jambe. « Mais j’ai déjà vu pire. Le vrai problème, c’est que nous ayons été attaqués alors que nous étions là en secret. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence ; quelqu’un a dû vendre la mèche. Pourtant, nous ne l’avions dit qu’à quelques personnes de confiance… » Il soupira et son expression s’assombrit. « Les trahisons sont toujours un désagrément, mais lorsque qu’elles viennent d’une personne proche, c’est là que ça fait réellement mal. »

« Si tu étais un patron plus agréable, tes subordonnés te trahiraient sûrement moins, » fit Ed d’un ton moqueur qui manquait de conviction.

Mustang répondit avec le même ton. « Au moins, aucun de mes subalternes ne pourra être pire que toi. » Il reprit un air normal et regarda Ed dans les yeux. « En tout sérieux, merci de ton aide, Ed. Je suis désolé que la journée ait finie ainsi ; je ne voulais pas mettre un civil comme toi en danger. »

Ed balaya l’excuse du revers de la main. « Il n’y a pas de quoi ; je suis content d’avoir pu donner un coup de main. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention à l’avenir, Mustang. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver la mise. »

Le Führer haussa les sourcils, amusé. « Ah, Edward, c’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi. »

« Je ne m’inquiète pas pour toi! » fit Ed, embarrassé. « C’est pour Hawkeye. Ce genre de petite excursion secrète, sans sécurité…c’est stressant, pour elle. Ça commence à la fatiguer. »

Mustang fit un autre sourire triste. « J’ai peur que ce soit le fait que je sois Führer qui commence à la fatiguer. Et ce ne sont pas quelques gardes supplémentaires qui vont arranger ça. »

« Mais il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour arranger ça, pourtant. » Ed croisa les bras d’un air défiant. « Tu pourrais démissionner. Aujourd’hui. Tu as accompli ce que tu prévoyais faire en tant que Führer, non? Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, Mustang : démissionne de ton propre choix plutôt que d’attendre d’être forcé de le faire. » Mustang ne réagit pas, le regard absent. « Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment que quelqu’un dans ton équipe, ou Riza, meure à ton service pour que tu quittes ton poste? C’est comme ça que doit se terminer? Est-ce que c’est comme ça que tu veux que ça se termine? »

« Fullmetal, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais non, je n’ai aucun désir de mourir en tant que Führer. » répondit-il finalement d’une voix qu’il gardait calme. « Et je n’ai certainement envie de voir quiconque dans mon équipe, et encore moins elle, mourir pour rien. Mais mon travail n’est pas encore terminé. »

« Mais il ne sera _jamais_ terminé! » Ed commençait à être exaspéré. « Amestris ne sera jamais un pays parfait, Mustang, mais tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose, Ed? » Mustang lui rendit enfin son regard, de l’irritation apparaissant aussi dans sa voix. « Aujourd’hui, si je le souhaitais, je pourrais démanteler tout ce que j’ai instauré – le pouvoir du Parlement, les élections, la Cour de Justice. Je pourrais renverser Brown, et personne ne serai en mesure de m’arrêter – je n’aurai même pas besoin d’utiliser mon alchimie. »

« …D’accord, tu devrais définitivement démissionner. »

« Ce que cela veut dire, Fullmetal, » il reprit lentement, comme s’il expliquait à un enfant, « c’est que si j’ai le pouvoir de faire ça, mon successeur, peut importe qui c’est, pourra le faire aussi. Et j’ai passé assez de temps dans l’armée pour savoir quel genre de personne aspirent à être Führer. Je ne peux pas me permettre d’aveuglément faire confiance à celui ou celle qui viendra après moi ; je dois m’assurer que revenir en arrière est impossible. Que la position de Führer soit abolie. Cela va demander des nouvelles lois, des changements à la constitution. Du travail. »

« Et pendant que tu fais tout ce travail, tu vas continuer à mener ce genre de vie, et à y trainer Hawkeye aussi? » Mustang se raidit, et Ed haussa le ton, sentant venir une réplique cinglante. « Peut-être que personne dans ton équipe ne le réalise, parce que vous êtes coincés dans votre petit monde militaire, alors moi je vais te le dire : ce n’est pas normal de vivre comme ça. Ce n’est pas normal de s’attendre à des tentatives d’assassinats, d’être habitué à avoir une bombe dans sa voiture. Ce n’est pas normal de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance aux gens avec qui tu travailles. » Il était en train de crier, à présent. « Ce n’est pas normal que toi et Hawkeye devez maintenir cette petite farce – qu’elle ne puisse même pas venir te voir à l’hôpital parce qu’elle est supposée être seulement ta collègue! C’est révoltant! »

« Tu sais ce qui n’est pas normal, Fullmetal? » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu’un murmure. « Que Riza et moi aient été envoyés commettre un génocide alors que nous étions à peine adultes. C’est ça qui est vraiment révoltant. »

Ed sentit son souffle se couper.

Ishval. Cela revenait toujours à ça.

« Est-ce que tu penses que nous avons envie de vivre comme ça? » La voix de Mustang était basse, presque un grognement. Il était furieux, réalisa Ed soudainement ; une fureur froide brûlait dans ses yeux. Ce n’étaient pas les grandes flammes de ses coups de colère spectaculaires ; c’était plusieurs de la braise, comme un ressentiment gardé trop longtemps en dessous de la surface. « Je sais que ce n’est pas normal, bien plus que tu pourrais ne le savoir, parce que c’est moi qui dois vivre cette vie. Et je déteste tout ça. Je déteste le fait que Riza et moi ne puissions pas avoir une vie normale avec une maison et des enfants – enfin, on ne peut même pas vivre dans le même appartement ou aller au restaurant ensemble! Je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin d’elle quand elle est malade. Je déteste savoir que si on mourrait, nos noms ne se seraient pas sur la même pierre tombale. » Ed retenait son souffle, pétrifié. Il n’avait jamais entendu Mustang lui parler si ouvertement. « Mais nous savons pourquoi nous faisons tout ça. Notre but est plus important que nous deux ; c’est ce qui nous a rapprochés au tout début, et je sais que Riza ne me le pardonnerait pas si j’abandonnais maintenant. Si je démissionnais aujourd’hui et que le prochain Führer reprenait les pleins pouvoirs, tout ce que nous avons sacrifiés durant des années aura été en vain. »

Le ton implacable de Mustang ne laissa pas la place à l’argumentation, et il avait le même regard d’acier que le jour de son inauguration, qui semblait clouer Ed sur place.

Son expression s’adoucit. « Ed, tu sais à quel point tout ça important pour nous. Si Riza s’est confiée à toi, c’est parce qu’elle savait que tu n’essayerais pas de la faire changer d’avis. Elle a besoin de soutien, pas de confrontation. »

Ed se sentait comme un enfant venant d’être pris en faute. « Ce n’est pas….je n’ai pas essayé… »

« Tant mieux, » répondit simplement Mustang.

Ed serra les poings, toujours aussi frustré qu’avant. Il savait bien que ce que disait Mustang était vrai ; mais le voir accepter son sort avec un tel stoïcisme était enrageant.

Avant qu’il puisse répondre, une infirmière fit irruption dans la salle, furieuse d’avoir entendu des cris dans la chambre d’un patient en convalescence. Alors qu’il se faisait pousser vers la sortie, Ed se retourna vers le Führer.

« Peu importe ce que tu dis, il va falloir que quelqu’un en dehors de l’armée te ramène à la raison éventuellement. » Il le pointa du doigt et le regarda dans les yeux. « Si dans un an, tu es encore dans le siège du Führer, je viens à Central te tabasser jusqu’à ce que tu sois libéré avec honneur. » 

Mustang eut un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. « Je n’en doute pas une seconde, Fullmetal. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Laissez un commentaire si vous avez apprécié.


End file.
